User talk:Eelco
You now have admin privs here... thanks for your help! :) -- Renegade54 19:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome --Eelco 19:14, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Skin Hello. If you add the colors to mediawiki:common.css instead of mediawiki:monobook.css then they will take effect for all skins. If you need help with this, please contact JSharp. Angela (talk) 04:52, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Eelco. Whether to use the old skin is an individual choice for each user, and not one that can be made for the whole wiki. You can switch to it in your preferences by choosing "monobook". We've found that the links and widgets on the new skin help readers to find their way around and it makes them more likely to stay on the wiki and to eventually become editors, which is why that skin is the default for non-logged in users, but we've left the option for registered users to pick their own theme. Angela (talk) 23:46, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Layout of category article Hi Eelco! I think it looks great! Perhaps you can change the layout on other category pages as well. --ThePegasus 12:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Ik zie dat ik weer wat screencaps kan gaan maken :). Tot straks. xxx --ThePegasus 11:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Eelco, The changes you've made to the Common.css‎ loog very good! (Als je toch niets beters te doen hebt mag je ook wel naar huis komen hoor :P) xxx --ThePegasus 15:01, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hello my friend Thanks for the welcome message. I've been lurking this wiki a little while and finally decided to edit when my real life friend Peter told me about how he was going to be guest starring on the latest Law and Order episode. Aye though, logging in is always a hassle for me everywhere, which is why I like wikis where IPs can edit. Oh, and as an admin, can I ask you something? Is there a way to change the color scheme of this wiki on indivual computers, I mean because the color of the links you've already clicked on in this wiki come up as the same as regular text, and it sometimes confuses me. 20:47, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi Eelco, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 09:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi again - I finished a mockup for a new main page for the wiki which you can see here. It's more graphically focused, with an image portal that gets rid of a lot of redundant links from the show portal that's there now. I added a blog section, so that the Upcoming Releases and History sections can be viewed as a continuous blog. This will help immeasurably with SEO, because Google ranks pages by how many links they contain - a page with over 100 links that all go to similar areas will be ranked lower than pages with less than 100, as Google sees superfluous links as spam. A switch to a more graphical interface will also help draw in new users and get them clicking around the site more effectively. I'd like to get this implemented as soon as possible as we've been spotlighting this wiki sitewide, we can keep it in place for a month, see how it affects traffic, and proceed accordingly. Let me know if you have any questions. Shawn (talk) 23:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC)